One manner of manufacturing a product in mass is through the use of an assembly line in which a work piece is moved through a number of stations and a specific set of components are mounted onto the work piece at each station. Such a manner of manufacturing involves moving the components from a feeder to the work piece at each station. While a single trip from the feeder to the work piece by an automated apparatus such as a robot may be sufficient to carry and mount one type of component on the work piece, it may not be possible to carry and mount a variety of components in a single trip and thus multiple trips may be necessary if conventional manufacturing techniques are used. For example, it may be difficult or impossible to configure the robot to carry and mount bolts or screws of different sizes or shapes onto the work piece efficiently in a single trip.